Conversations
by EmmaBeanz
Summary: Conversations bewteen the characters. Each one is a ship pairing.  A few are RPs between me and my friend
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Sherlock fanfic. It's not much. This was an IM between me and my friend, Emmaz1098. I was John, she Sherlock. Again, not much, but I HAD to post it.**

**Emma – I had to! I will have an actual good fic soon, I hope. As the one who introduced me to Sherlock and got me addicted to it, and this IM's cocreator, this is for you.**

**Sherlock**  
>Oh, John, if you smell that burning, don't worry.<p>

**John**  
>Why?<br>What did you do?

**Sherlock**  
>It's just a small hiccup in my experiment.<p>

**John**  
>What experiment?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>John, don't you listen to me? I told you I was testing the combination of chemical bleach with other household detergents today.<p>

**John**  
>And I suppose this is ground-breaking research?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>I have found it very interesting that gasoline and bleach make a very spectacular fire show.<br>Don't come down stairs.  
>For an hour.<br>Or 2.  
>Maybe 3.<p>

**John**  
>Trust me, I won't.<br>I'll just be up here blogging.

**Sherlock**  
>JOOOHHHNNNNN<p>

**John**  
>Sherlock.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>My mobile is sitting on the coffee table, can you get it for me?<p>

**John**  
>You're three feet away.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>I'm busy.<p>

**John**  
>*Ugh* Fine, here you are.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Thank you.<p>

**John**  
>Do I have to send the text, too?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Yes, in fact.<p>

**John**  
>What's the number?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Tell Mycroft that it's a code 13. And while you're at it tell Lestrade it was the stepson; just look at his cufflinks.<p>

**John**  
>How would his cufflinks tell you anything?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Simple.<p>

**John**  
>Wait! Code 13? Did you make a bomb?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Code 13 means it is his birthday.<p>

**John**  
>His birthday? Mycroft has a birthday? I always assumed he descended from the heavens to bless us with his presence.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>No, unfortunately. John, would you make some tea? I'm thirsty.<p>

**John**  
>WHY IS THERE A HEAD IN THE FRIDGE?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Two sugars, no cream, thank you.<p>

**John**  
>I repeat: head. Why?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Testing blood oxygen levels after death.<p>

**John**  
>Sorry I asked.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Quite alright. I enjoy the stimulation of conversation... makes things less... dull.<p>

**John**  
>At least you didn't shoot the wall this time...<p>

**Sherlock**  
>John, if you just heard that explosion, I could use a hand down here.<p>

**John**  
>Did you lose one?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Just get down here John, before I take your computer and see how high I can get the core temperature before it explodes.<p>

**John**  
>I'm coming!<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Did you know that chemical burns on your skin set rather fast?<p>

**John**  
>How did you find this out? No, wait, don't - don't tell me.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Bring your first aid kit.<p>

**John**  
>I figured that much.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Just don't make me go to the hospital. Those places are dull. Can you treat the chemical burn on my hand here?<p>

**John**  
>No, I think I'll have to amputate.<br>Kidding, kidding.

**Sherlock**  
>Also I think the force of the explosion caused me to break my wrist, and get a concussion. No big deal.<br>I'm fine.

**John**  
>But we have to set that.<br>STAY STILL!  
>Hold that icepack there.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Fine.<p>

**John**  
>No, you're not.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Yes I am.<p>

**John**  
>No, just sit still!<p>

**Sherlock**  
>It's just a scratch.<p>

**John**  
>Not really.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Ok, ok, you win.<br>This time.

**John**  
>This time? You plan on blowing yourself up again?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Depends on the chemical reaction.<p>

**John**  
>I will run out of supplies.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Don't tell Mycroft. He will take my equipment away.<p>

**John**  
>Don't scratch the table or Ms Hudson will.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Don't know how he keeps getting in here…I changed the lock twenty times.<p>

**John**  
>he makes the CCTV's follow me. I think he can get through a lock.<p>

Is that why I keep getting locked out?

**Sherlock**  
>Yes.<p>

Jooohhhhnnnnnn.

**John**  
>You could at least get me a key.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>JOOOHHHHNNNNN. More important matter at hand.<p>

**John**  
>What?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>I lit the kitchen on fire.<br>Where is the fire extinguisher?

**John**  
>I'll get the fire extinguisher.<br>Here...

**Sherlock**  
>Thank you.<p>

**John**  
>No, click that switch there.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Here.<br>You do it.

**John**  
>And…we're having foam for dinner. Nice job, Sherlock.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Don't tell Mycroft.<p>

**John**  
>He's standing behind you.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Please.<br>Oh.  
>Hello brother dearest.<p>

**John**  
>Uh, hello there Mycroft.<br>And what brings you here this time?  
>Another trip to Buckingham Palace?<br>Sherlock's really enjoying that ashtray.

**Sherlock**  
>I don't smoke.<p>

**John**  
>Sure, sure.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>No, Mycroft, I will not tell you how I broke my wrist.<br>Nope, not chemical burns.  
>I tripped down the stairs.<br>I am not lying!

**John**  
><em>I<em> will tell you I need to get more supplies from the bathroom. You two play nice.

**Sherlock**  
>Ha.<p>

**John**  
>Sherlock, why is Mycroft passed out in the chair?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Left the burner on - toxic fumes... I am definitely losing my equipment... can I hide it in your room?<p>

**John**  
>What? Oh, fine.<br>Go ahead.

**Sherlock**  
>Thank you.<p>

**John**  
>Just not in my underwear drawer!<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Now could you wake him up?<p>

**John**  
>How do you propose I do that?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>You're the doctor<p>

**John**  
>MYCROFT!<br>YOUR BROTHER'S WEARING THAT SHEET AGAIN!

**Sherlock**  
>Because that is going to work.<p>

**John**  
>Oh good, you're up.<br>He really didn't like that sheet.

**Sherlock**  
>I liked it, it was comfortable.<p>

**John**  
>Yes, but in Buckingham Palace?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Didn't we already discuss this?<p>

**John**  
>Yes. Mycroft, what do you want?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>I deduce he wants us to help a politician out of a tight spot... dull. NO. Now who wants to play Cluedo?<p>

**John**  
>THEY CANNOT COMMIT SUICIDE!<br>IT'S NOT IN THE RULES!

**Sherlock**  
>Yes he can! The evidence was obvious!<p>

**John**  
>Not in the rules, Sherlock.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Well the rules are wrong!<p>

**John**  
>Didn't we say we were never playing that again?<p>

**Sherlock**  
>YOU said it.<br>I'm borrrreeeeeeddddddddddd.  
>Oh, just leave, Mycroft.<p>

**John**  
>Go get your gun, I repainted the smiley face.<br>I'll deal with Mycroft.  
>That's right, shoo, shoo.<p>

**Sherlock**  
>Well actually I have to be going to play the violin.<p>

**John**

Have fun with that, I'm going to blog now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, an RP between me and Emma. Casting: Emma was Irene; I was Molly. *Mollene (MollyxIrene)**

_Hello darling, do you mind if I stop by later? I need a body, for reasons. -IA_

_What have you done now? Are you in danger again? -Molly_

_No, no just paying a favour to our dear Sherlock. He's stuck on a case, shocking I know. –IA_

_Oh, he was in the lab the other day, grumbling over something in his microscope. But how will a body help him? -Molly_

_That I don't feel is necessary to get into, but the case requires empathy. John has been laughing far too much. -IA_

_I-I don't understand... -Molly_

_You are cute when you're confused you know that darling? -IA_

_Um, thank - thank you. What kind of body do you need? -Molly_

_Oh any will do, make it male and the well-built the better. After that are you doing anything tonight? -IA_

_No, I've just got to find this well-built male and I've got the whole night free. -Molly_

_Hmmm, how would you feel about dinner? -IA_

_Oh, I'd love to! It's been so long since I've done anything fun, with all these cases... -Molly_

_Ok then, but could you do me one more favour? -IA_

_Yes, of course, what do you need? -Molly_

_Turn around. -IA_

**Molly**

Oh! Hello!

**Irene**

I love what you have done with your hair.

**Molly**

Thank you. I'm experimenting a bit. Your dress - is that new?

**Irene**

No, just part of my collection.

**Molly**

It's lovely. Let me just finish this up. Will this body do nicely?

**Irene**

Oh yes that is fine! You know we could just skip the eating part of dinn- Oh, why hello Greg.

**Molly**

Lestrade! I was just on my way out...

**Irene**

Yes, both of us.

**Molly**

I've done the post-mortem on the man from this morning. Has Sherlock ID'd him yet?

**Lestrade**

No, not yet.

**Molly**

Alright, well, I'm off. See you tomorrow.

**Irene**

Well isn't this a lovely little restaurant. Sherlock recommended it; the owner owes him.

**Molly**

i think he's brought john here once. The first case they worked together.

**Irene**

I can't believe John still denies they are a couple!

**Molly**

I know! It's a little funny, actually.

**Irene**

Let's talk about us, do you like me Molly Hopper?

**Molly**

Of course.

**Irene**

I was going to say - I would be a bit frightened if that wasn't your hand on my leg.

**Molly**

Sorry...

**Irene**

Oh it's... fine

**Molly**

Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in candlelight?

**Irene**

Why Miss. Hooper, you flatter me.

**Molly**

It really is quite nice here, isn't it?

**Irene**

Yes, it is, but I think I know a much nicer place with you, me and- Oh, Mr Holmes the older, is it a thing to interrupt our evening?

**Mycroft**

I've some unfinished business with Ms Adler, if you'll forgive, Ms Hooper.

**Irene**

I don't think we will.

**Molly**

Actually, Mycroft, we were just leaving.

**Irene**

I know a much nicer place we could be. If you will excuse us.

**Molly**

What business does Mycroft have with you?

**Irene**

Oh, Mycroft always has unfinished business with me, so many bones to pick. But I thought this evening was about us?

**Molly**

Yes. It is. Where are we going?

**Irene**

We could go and drop in on Anderson and I could seduce him. Or we could go back to my place.

**Molly**

I've never been to your house. It must be grand, for you to live there.

**Irene**

Mhhhh, it is a lovely place. Lots of fun if you know what I mean.

**Molly**

I'll hail the cab.

**Irene**

I can't wait.


End file.
